We propose to employ the method of holographic interferometry to map non-invasively the surface motion of lower extremities. Since this method is capable to detect motion of a fraction of a micron, it has been used recently in industry to detect the hidden defects in their products. Thus, together with existing methods for monitoring the blood pressure and flow, we aim to develop a reliable, simply operable system for the functional diagnosis of peripheral vascular occlusive disease in the lower extremities and for the evaluation of the effects of therapy. To achieve this long-term goal, this proposal is divided into three projects. The first one is aimed at the theoretical analysis of the coupling between surface motion and pulsation of an artery with a localized vascular lesion. From our preliminary investigation of the motion coupling in a simple mechanical model of the extremity, we demonstrated that the proposed system may have sufficient sensitivity to detect the nonuniform motion resulting from the rigidity increase over the portion of artery with the lesion. With this simple model as a guide, the coupling in a more realistic model of the extremity will be investigated. In addition, the optimal holographic arrangement to enhance the interferent pattern relevant to the lesion will be examined. In the second project, we shall modify our holographic system to make it acceptable for medical usage and less susceptible to surface motions not treated to arterial pulsations (such as rigid body rotation). The third project is designed to acquire the interferograms of the lower extremities of healthy subjects and patients with peripheral vascular occlusive dieases and the perfused extremities amputated from patients. With the theoretical analysis as the basis, the procedure to extract a quantitative index from the interferogram will be formulated. Its usefulness and sensitivity for the diagnosis of peripheral vascular diseases will be examined and be correlated with a more direct, invasive study.